In the past, many people wishing to securely hang a picture at a precise location on a wall so as to hang level with the ground and to resist being perturbed have had difficulty completing the task.
While many prior art approaches of picture hanging have been employed in the past, they do have some drawbacks. First of all, hanging a picture frame with a single nail or screw often results in it being accidentally perturbed from a level position when someone walks by and brushed up next to the picture, or if the wall holding the picture shakes, when a nearby door is slammed. Secondly, using two or more precisely measured nail locations have often proved difficult for many people.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for hanging picture frames without some of the drawbacks of the prior art systems.